Seberapa Pantas
by berlindia
Summary: Seberapa pantaskah kau untuk ku tunggu? Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk ku andalkan? Celakanya, hanya kau yang benar-benar aku tunggu. Hanya kau yang sanggup untuk aku andalkan Diantara peri aku selalu menantimu. /OOC/ Yixing x Jongin (GS)/ LayKai/M / Thank's to GAC and Sheila on7


Harusnya sih bikin LayHun, tapi saya malah bikin LayKai coba -_-"

Ini eksprerimen pertama dan terakhir saya buat bikin LayKai GS kayanya..

Ini permintaan seseorang tapi ada **satu hal** yang gak saya sanggupin disini hehe

.

.

.

Selamat membaca semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Tittle: Seberapa pantas

Rate : M

Main Casts : Zhang Yixing x Kim Jongin

Song : GAC – Seberapa pantas (Sheila on7)

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru itu membuatnya memutar _bar stool_ yang ia duduki. Dan sebuah kejutan tak terelakan ia dapatkan. Ia mendapatkan seorang gadis berkulit tan memeluknya dengan erat tidak hanya itu bahkan gadis itu memberikanya ciuman dalam meski terkesan singkat. Ia ingin bertanya tapi tubuhnya kembali dipeluk oleh gadis itu dan sebuah bisikan membuatnya hampir tertawa..

"Bantu aku, pria berjaket kulit hitam itu memaksaku," bisik gadis itu yang membuat pria yang dalam pelukan gadis berkulit tan itu memincingkan matanya. Dan yah, ia menemukan seorang pria yang tengah terperangah menatapanya. "Please Xing.."

"Panggil aku oppa kalau begitu."

"Mati saja kau," bisik gadis itu dengan tajam. "Aku akan mengambulkan satu permintaanmu."

"Mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Yixing yang membuat gadis itu menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kesal. "Kau semakin cantik saja sayang," ucap Yixing yang hanya membuat gadis bergaun merah marun itu memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku akan jadi kekasihmu hanya pada malam ini saja," ucapnya yang membuat Yixing tersenyum geli. "Please Xing!" jeritnya tertahan saat pria yang ia hindar kembali mendatanginya. Tapi Yixing malah tampak tenang-tenang saja, ia malah menitah Jongin duduk di _bar stool_ disampingnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pria berpostur tinggi dengan rambut ikal sambil menunjuk Yixing dengan geram.

"Aku Zhang Yixing." Jawab Yixing sambil meminum wiski yang baru saja ia pesan.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu," jawaban tajam itu hanya membuat Yixing menaikan kedua bahunya dan memutar _bar stool_nya, membuat tubuhnya mengahadap meja bar sambil menikmati minumannya. Nyatanya ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membantu gadis disampingnya ini. "Kim Jongin!" bentakan pria berpostur tubuh jangkuk itu dengan kesal.

"Dia kekasihku," jawab Jongin dengan tenang. "Kau keberatan?" tanya Jongin yang membuat pria dihadapannya. Yap! Park Chanyeol berdecih sambil menatap punggung Yixing dengan kesal.

"Dia kekasihmu? Dia bahkan tidak peduli denganmu," ujarnya yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia ingin mendengar apa jawaban Jongin, mungkin ia akan tertarik untuk membantu Jongin. "Kau bingung kan?"

"Aku memang tidak perlu seseorang yang memperdulikanku," ujar Jongin dengan tatapan merendah pada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku gadis yang akan bermanja-manja dipelukan seorang pria?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan percaya diri. "Kau ingin aku mengandalkanmu? Yang benar saja," Chanyeol bisa mendengar Jongin tertawa dengan sinis. "**Seberapa pantas kau menjadi sandaranku**?"

Jongin langsung memejamkan matanya dengan refleks saat tangan Chanyeol terlihat terangkat dan hendak melangkan sebuah tamparan. Tapi yah.. untung ada Yixing. Jongin sedikit terkejut saat Yixing menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Oh ayolah~ Yixing itu jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Jongin, apa pria ini pernah berjanji untuk melindungimu?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Apa pria ini pernah bilang akan selalu disampingmu?" Jongin kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Jawaban Jongin membuat Yixing tersenyum miring. "Ah~ kau tidak memahami Jongin sama sekali rupanya." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol menepis tangannya yang dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Yixing.

"Oh, tapi kekasihmu ini menggodaku." Ejek Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Lalu? dia memang mudah bosan, bung," ujar Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol memincingkan matanya. "Dia memang hanya terlalu gemar menggonta ganti partnernya di ranjang," ucap Yixing yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan kesal. Perkataan Yixing kali ini seolah tengah merendahkannya. "Kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya, yakin?" ujar Yixing lagi sambil menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesalnya. Yixing tahu Jongin tersinggung dengan perkataannya. "Apa keinginanmu untuk menjaganya sebesar keinginanmu untuk menidurinya?" Chanyeol sontak tergagap mendapat pertanyaan macam itu oleh Yixing. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongdae seorang bartender yang sejak tadi menonton. Jongdae menatap pria yang keluar dari bar itu dengan heran bercampur gelI. Pria bernama Chanyeol itu jelas sekali terlihat kesalnya. "Wow~ siapa bidadari ini Xing?" canda Jongdae yang berpura-pura tidak mengenal Jongin.

"Bidadari?" tanya Yixing dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Sedangkan Jongin masih menatap Yixing dengan tajam meski sedikit terhibur dengan perkataan Jongdae barusan.

"Bukankah gadis ini kekasihmu?" tanya Jongdae dengan bingung. "Tadi.."

"Oh, dia bukan bidadari, dia hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh yang menawan," jawab Yixing sekenanya yanga membuat Jongdae terperangah. "Kenapa?"

"Sial, kau tidak romantis sama sekali." Keluh Jongdae sambil menatap Yixing dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Tapi aku hebat diatas ranjang," ujar Yixing sambil melirik Jongin yang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Ya kan sayang?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin hanya berdecih kesal. Kenapa Yixing seolah tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan merendehkan.

"Apa aku sebegitu murahannya dimatamu?" tanya Jongin meski Jongdae masih ada dihadapan keduanya. Jongin tampak mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Yixing hanya menatapnya, menulusuri pakaiannya dari atas sampai bawah. "_Dia memang hanya terlalu gemar menggonta ganti partnernya di ranjang,_" Jongin sengaja mengulang perkataan Yixing dengan kesal. "Seperti itu kah?"

"Apa penilaianku salah?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Ya, Yixing tidak salah sama sekali.

"Tapi apa kau harus berkata seperti itu untuk membuatnya pergi?"

"Kau ingin aku menghajarnya? Ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Yixing sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan dinginnya. "**Seberapa berharganya dirimu untuku lindungi**?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. Terlalu kaget hingga membuat Jongin hanya bisa menatap Yixing dengan tatapan membulat dan nafas menderu. Yixing bisa melihat dada Jongin terlihat naik dan turun dengan tubuh bergetar menahan marah. "Sekarang kau mengerti perasaannya saat kau mengatakan kata **seberapa pantas**?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin kembali tersentak kaget. "Apa kau merasakannya? Rasanya direndahkan oleh orang lain?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Jongin turun dari _bar stoolnya_ dan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Jongdae hanya bisa terperangah menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Benar-benar gila temannya yang satu ini. Jelas sekali gadis itu tersinggung dengan perkataan Yixing.

"Kau gila bung!" seru Jongdae dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Kau melewatkan Jongin malam ini."

"Kata siapa?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum miringnya. "Untuk gadis seperti itu, kau harus berpura-pura tidak membutuhkannya untuk mendapatkanya," ujar Yixing yang membuat Jongdae mengibas tangannya dengan malas. "Hm?!" seru Yixing dengan terkejut saat seseorang menariknya dari _bar stool_ hingga berdiri. "Jong—"

Jongin memotong perkataan Yixing yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Yah, Jongin kembali mencium bibir Yixing bahkan melumatnya dengan kesal. Yixing pada akhirnya mencekram kepala Jongin, membuat gadis tan itu melepas ciumannya dan menatap Yixing dengan marah.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki hutang padamu," bisik Jongin dengan kesal. "Kita lakukan saja di apartemenmu." Ujar Jongin yang kini membalikkan badannya, berjalan hendak keluar dari bar meninggalkan Yixing yang tersenyum kecil. Yixing baru sadar rambut yang tidak terlalu lurus milik Jongin yang hanya sebatas pinggang, jadi terkesan seksi meski hanya dengan warna hitam kelam.

Yixing mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Jongdae sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Itu yang ku sebut taktik." Ucap Yixing sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Meninggalkan Jongdae dengan tatapan terperangah melihat Yixing yang merengkuh pinggang Jongin disampingnya.

_Seberapa hebatkah, untuk ku banggakan_

_Cukup tangguhkan dirimu untuk selalu ku andalakan_

_Mampukah kau bertahan dengan hidupku yang malang_

_Sanggupkan kau meyakinkan disaat ku bimbang_

.

.

.

Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yixing adalah pada saat pentas seni di kampusnya. Ia bertemu dengan Yixing yang menjadi salah satu pengisi acara dansa bersamanya. Mereka bukan teman dekat hanya teman satu grup yang mengiringi paduan suara. Ia memegang cello sedangkan Yixing memegang saxophone, alat musik yang menurutnya paling sexy dan paling romantis jika digunakan dengan tepat. Dan Yixing bisa memainkan dengan sangat akurat terdengar manis, romantis dan sexy.

Kejadian itu.. lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya..

"Mau champage?" tanya pria berdarah China itu padanya. Dan Jongin menyambut tawarannya dengan senyuman. "Aku suka permainan cellomu," ujar Yixing yang membuat Jongin hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Dari semua pertanyaan untuk merayuku, kau malah memuji permainanku?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yixing tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum kecil.

"Kita sama-sama pemain alat musik, jadi wajar kan?" tanya Yixing sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan tenang. "Apa aku terlihat sedang merayumu?" pertanyaan Yixing hanya mengundang tawa mengejek dari Jongin.

"Jadi buat apa kau menawariku ini? beramah tamah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek namun terlihat menggemaskan dimata Yixing. "Jangan bersikap munafik, kau mungkin hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganku, dengan tubuhku mungkin," perkataan Jongin tentu membuat Yixing terperangah antara terkejut dan.. apa ini sebuah lelocon konyol. "Dan kau tentu tahu kenapa aku menerima tawaran gelas champagemu?"

"…" Yixing kehilangan kata-katanya dengan sebegitu cepatnya.

"Karena aku juga tertarik padamu," ujar Jongin yang membuat Yixing tertawa kecil namun kaku. "Ayolah, kita mungkin bisa menjadi partner yang cocok," tawar Jongin yang lagi-lagi membuat Yixing hanya bisa tertawa heran. "Kau menolak?"

"Aku hanya terkejut menemukan gadis yang sebegitu frontalnya."

"Jangan mengahabis-habiskan waktu untuk berbasa basi," ucap Jongin yang membuat Yixing gemas setengah mati. "Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang berharga."

"Tuhan~ mulutmu itu manis sekali," ujar Yixing sambil mengambil gelas champage Jongin dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja bar. "Kita akan lakukan dimana? Disini? Di panggung? Diberanda? Atau mau di dalam mobilku?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. "Kau bilang kau tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktumu."

"Tapi bisakah kau memberikanku tempat yang layak?"

"Toilet?"

"Ah! Lupakan saja!" sergah Jongin sambil membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing tentu sontak menarik lengan Jongin dan menghentikan gadis berkulit tan eksotis dengan gaun hitam kelamnya. "Aku bercanda, kita ke apartemenku saja, bagaimana?" tanya Yixing yang hanya membuat Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan sebal. "Aku rasa apartemenku lebih dari cukup jika dikatakan layak," Jongin menaikan alisnya saat merasakan lengan Yixing melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, aku akan memuaskanmu, aku janji." Bisik Yixing yang membuat Jongin mendelik kaget.

Gerakan alis Yixing yang naik turun membuat Jongin tertawa sambil menyenggol bahu Yixing. Dan Yixing malah bersiul dengan keras melihat gadis tan itu meninggalkannya untuk mendahuluinya.

Saat itu Jongin rasa Yixing benar-benar menepati janjinya..

Wajah itu, wajah Yixing yang katanya memiliki senyum meneduhkan bak malaikat. Kini terlihat jauh dari kata itu. Itu wajah pemangsa yang sedang menikmati hasil buruannya. Sedangkan Jongin yang menjadi buruan, tampak meremas suarai Yixing dengan keras. Semua pria sama saja, mendadak bringas jika bertemu dengan buruan yang dengan suka rela melebarkan kedua pahanya tanpa keberatan sama sekali.

"Ahn! Please~ please~" entah permohonan apa yang Jongin inginkan. Tapi kata itu yang selalu Jongin ucapkan dengan nafas tercekat, setiap Yixing menghentakan tubuhnya memasukinya dengan dalam dan tajam. "Xing! Ya Tuhan!" serunya dengan keras. Tubuhnya yang bergetar ditambah suara nafasnya yang tersenggal tidak membuat gerakan Yixing terhenti. Dan Jongin yang berada dibawahnya tampak semakin mempererat pelukan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Yixing.

Hingga akirnya keduanya mencapai tujuannya masing-masing. Erangan dan desahan keras bukan lagi hal yang aneh. Karena yang terpenting diantara keduanya hanya satu, kepuasan.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, Jongin jadi lebih suka menginap di apartemen Yixing yang lumayan luas. Ia suka dengan apartemen Yixing yang penuh dengan nuansa putih dan hitam. Terkesan sexy dimatanya dan Yixing terlihat menawan dengan rambut hitam kelamnya. Meski terkadang Jongin gemas sendiri melihat raut wajah Yixing yang sedang kebingungan atau merajuk.

Jongin menatap tubuh Yixing yang menghadap beranda dengan penasaran. Yixing tampak menggunakan earphone, menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Kedua lengannya tampak bersandar di lapisan pagar beranda apartemennya. Jongin sebenarnya masih menggunakan kimono mandinya. Tapi melihat visual Yixing dengan angin yang sesekali memainkan rambut Yixing yang lembut. Membuat Jongin tergoda untuk mendekati Yixing.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yixing melepas salah satu earphonenya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Orkestra? Dimana?" tanya Jongin dengan terkejut. Setahu Jongin impian Yixing selama ini hanya satu. Mengikuti kelompok orchestra terkenal.

"Berlin," jawab Yixing pelan dan memandang Jongin yang tampak menikmati lagu orchestra yang menyapa gendang telinganya. "Kenapa kau memilih memainkan Cello?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin menatap pria disampingnya dengan kaget. "Aku hanya penasaran." Ucap Yixing saat menemukan Jongin melepaskan earphonenya.

"Karena ini," ujar Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Yixing dari belakang. "Setiap aku memainkan cello, aku merasa seperti sedang memeluk seseorang yang tidak akan pernah pergi dariku," kini Jongin menaruh pipinya dipunggung Yixing dengan nyaman. "Kenapa kau memilih Saxophone?"

Dan Yixing membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan cepat. Yixing hanya melumat pelan bibir bawah Jongin yang tebal. "Seolah aku sedang mencium seorang gadis dan.." Yixing melirik kimono yang digunakan Jongin dengan senyum kecil. Dengan sengaja ia menyentuh dan menekan puting salah satu payu dari Jongin yang menonjol. "..setiap aku menekan tombol yang tepat, dia akan mengeluarkan desahannya yang merdu." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Jongin mendesah dengan lirih.

"Bercinta dengan alat musik?" tanya Jongin dengan nada terkejut.

"Tapi aku lebih suka bercinta dengan gadis sepertimu," bisik Yixing yang membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang. "Kau sedang menggodaku? Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi." Ucap Yixing yang menatap belahan payudara Jongin yang cukup terlihat jelas jika menggunakan kimono macam ini.

"Kenapa kau mendengar musik orchestra? Kau akan kesana?" tanya Jongin sambil kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Yixing. Gadis tan itu tanpa tahu malu melepas kimononya memamerkan lekuk tubuh polosnya sambil memakai pakaian dalamnya. Meski dari belakang Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya karena Jongin menghadapa kaca. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gadis dihadapannya yang benar-benar tengah menggodanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran ke Berlin," ujar Yixing pelan. Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tadinya aku ingin membawamu bersamaku," ujar Yixing yang membuat Jongin memundurkan langkahnya saat bertemu dengan tatapan kelam Yixing. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku."

"Berapa lama kau akan disana?"

"Satu sampai dua tahun," jawab Yixing yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Yixing bisa melihat gadis dihadapannya tampak menatapnya dengan bingung. Mereka tidak hidup bersama meski Jongin lebih sering menginap di tempatnya. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial meski keduanya telihat seperti sepasang kekasih. "Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang."

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Besok malam," dan jawaban Yixing membuat Jongin benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sejak dulu tapi aku takut kau meninggalkanku," ujar Yixing sambil mendekati Jongin yang tampak mematung. "Aku ingin membawamu kesana tapi aku tahu permintaanku akan membuatmu memilih mengacuhkanku," ucap Yixing yang membuat mata Jongin menatap mata Yixing yang suram. "Maafkan aku," bisik Yixing sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Aku tahu kau paling benci dengan hubungan serius macam itu."

"Tidak apa-apa dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama," ujar Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Yixing. "Kita bahkan sudah bersama selama tiga tahun," ucapnya dengan ringisan pelan. Dia baru sadar waktu sebegitu cepatnya berlalu. "Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama kan?" Yixing mengangguk dengan pelan.

_Seberapa pantaskah kau untuk ku tunggu_

_Cukup indahkah dirimu untuk selalu ku nantikan_

_Mampukah kau hadir dalam setiap mimpi burukku_

_Mampukah kita bertahan disaat kita jauh_

.

.

.

Dua tahun nyatanya bukan waktu yang sebentar. Jongin rasanya sudah mirip dengan slut yang berganti pasangan di setiap akhir pekan. Dan Chanyeol merupakan pasangan terlamanya saat ini. Tiga bulan sebelum namja bermarga Park itu menginginkan hubungan serius. Nyatanya memang tidak ada orang yang lebih memahaminya dibandingkan Yixing.

"Apa kau mau terus sendirian sampai tua?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran. Melihat Jongin yang setiap diajak berbicara ke masalah hubungan yang lebih serius lebih memilih untuk menghindar dan pergi begitu saja. "Jongin, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius!" semprot Jongin dengan kesal. "Yang aku inginkan hanya satu, hidup bahagia tanpa harus mengikuti atau diikuti oleh orang lain," ujar gadis itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Jadi cari gadis lain dan jangan mengharapkanku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak," ujar Jongin sambil memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. "Jangan menikah dengan gadis yang tidak mencintaimu," ucap Jongin dengan senyum kesal. "Dan jangan sok tahu, jika aku juga mencintaimu," lagi Jongin menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Kau ingin aku menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang merawat bayi dan menunggu suami yang pulang dari kantor?"

"…"

"Jangan harapkan aku untuk melakukannya!" seru Jongin sambil membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja.

Jongin menatap handphonenya dengan tertegun. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Kenapa Yixing tidak juga pulang. Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yixing tidak memberikan kabar apa pun padanya. Dengan cepat Jongin mengaduk tasnya dan mengambil dompet kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Kunci apartemen Yixing yang ia dapatkan saat Yixing pergi ke Jerman.

Tidak ada yang ia temukan kecuali ruang hampa. Semuanya tetap sama tidak ada yang berubah kecuali baju, beberapa buku, saxophone dan pemilik apartemennya sendiri yang menghilang. Tidak ada debu atau sampah yang berserakan. Yixing yang cinta kebersihan sengaja menyewa seorang ahjuma untuk membantunya membersihkan kamar setiap seminggu sekali. Meski tidak ada Yixing tetap saja ahjuma itu harus membersihkan beberapa debu yang pasti akan selalu menempel. Dan kemarin jadwal ahjuma itu datang membersihkan apartemen Yixing.

"Vivaldi?" gumam Jongin dengan pekikan kaget. "Dasar penipu!" seru Jongin dengan kesal saat menemukan keping dvd berisi rekaman Yixing bersama salah satu temannya yang bermain piano, Jongin bisa menebak ini pasti rekaman Yixing yang tengah memainkan beberapa lagu Vivaldi yang disatukan menjadi satu keping dvd. Tapi Jongin penasaran dan lebih memilih memutarkan dvdnya di televisi layar lebar milik Yixing.

"Summer." Gumam Jongin dengan tatapan malas. Ia bukannya benci dengan setiap lagu ciptaan Vivaldi. Dia hanya bosan, yah, sangat bosan mempelajari setiap lagu buatan Vivaldi. Kalau dibilang ia bisa atau tidak, ia akan dengan mudah dan percaya diri bilang. Ia sangat hafal dengan satu album Vivaldi yang berjudul _The Four Season. _

Jongin kini malah mereplay ulang video Yixing dan mengambil Cello miliknya sendiri yang selalu ia taruh di apartemen Yixing. Dan yang ia lakukan adalah memainkan Cellonya berbarengan dengan video Yixing. Meski nada awal lagu tersebut terdengar suram berangsur-angsur hentakan nadanya berubah menjadi layaknya musim Semi, ceria. Tapi ditengah-tengah lagu Jongin menghentikan permainannya dengan sepihak. Membiarkan rekaman Yixing bersama pria pemain piano itu memainkan lagu Vivaldi.

"Aku merindukanmu," keluh Jongin pelan sambil memeluk cellonya sendiri. "Kapan kau pulang?" bisik Jongin dengan lirih. "Cepat pulang.." nyatanya ia memang membutuhkan Yixing yang seolah mengerti dirinya luar dalam.

_Celakanya hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku tunggu_

_Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku_

_Kau pergi dan hilang kemana pun kau suka_

.

.

.

Tapi sekarang..

"Kau menaruh cellomu di apartemenku?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Jadi kau sering mengunjungi apartemenku?" Jongin kembali menganggukan kepalanya yang membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Sebegitu rindunya?" Dan kali ini Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di Korea?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Yixing tampak meliha-lihat keadaan apartemennya.

"Sekitar tiga jam lalu," ujar Yixing pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka mendapatkan pelukan dan ciumanmu sebagai sambutan selamat datang." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum geli. Meskipun sebenarnya Jongin melakukan hal itu untuk menghindar dari Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan gaunmu menjadi sependek ini?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Jongin duduk bersila memamerkan pahanya sendiri.

"Dari beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Jongin sambil menghela nafas. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pakai celana dalam kan?"

"Hah?"

Bukannya menjelaskan, Yixing malah mengambil handuk di lemarinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya sendiri. Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa saat pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Yixing? Ia malah sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Chanyeol.

Yixing itu kalau mandi lamanya bisa sampai setengah abad. Jadi Jongin lebih memilih mengambil kaos milik Yixing dan mengenakannya tanpa bawahan sama sekali. Toh ia memakai celana dalam seperti yang ditanyakan Yixing barusan.

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan dengan Jongin yang tengah tiduran dengan posisi miring. Mau dengan posisi apa pun celana dalam hitam Jongin akan tetap terlihat. Yixing jadi penasaran sendiri, apa Jongin akan berubah jadi semakin binal setelah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kau masih saja menolak untuk berhubungan serius?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"Tiga bulan," Yixing mengangguk, itu cukup lama untuk ukuran seorang Jongin. "Kalau aku langsung bilang iya, kan aneh," ucap Jongin yang hanya membuat Yixing mengangguk. Namja China itu terlalu sibuk untuk memilih kaos dan celana yang nyaman untuk tidur. "Kau bertemu dengan gadis disana?"

"Ya, tapi tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik," ujar Yixing sambil mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu. "Mereka terlalu mengekspos semua lekuk tubuh mereka dan tidak membiarkan pria sepertiku berfantasi." Ucapan Yixing membuat Jongin melempar bantal yang telak mengenai belakang kepala Yixing.

"Dasar sinting!" seru Jongin yang membuat Yixing tertawa keras.

"Jadi apa alasanmu selama ini?" tanya Yixing sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin yang memunggunginya. Yixing memeluk bantal yang dilempar Jongin sambil menghadap punggung Jongin. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur.." tegur Yixing yang kembali diacuhkan oleh Jongin. Selalu saja setiap ia bertanya tentang hal macam ini. Jongin akan mendadak pendiam.

Pada akhirnya Yixing mengambil handphonenya dan memutarkan sebuah lagu. Hanya sebuah instrumen namun yang paling dominan adalah suara saxophone. Gadis berkulit tan itu sontak memutar tubuhnya menghadap sisi lain. Jongin sedikit tersentak kaget karena kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Yixing.

"Kenapa?" ulang Yixing yang membuat Jongin menatap Yixing dengan resah.

Jongin memilih menatap bahu Yixing dan berketa. "Hubungan macam itu merepotkan dan—"

"Orang berbohong biasanya menghindar untuk berkontak mata," perkataan Yixing membuat Jongin menatap Yixing dengan tatapan memelas. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut bosan."

"Hah?!" dari semua jawaban yang ada di otak Yixing kenapa Jongin hanya menjawab dengan kata 'bosan'. Yixing pikir Jongin terkena masalah besar hingga trauma atau apa yang membuatnya takut berkomitmen. "Serius?"

"Serius," ujar Jongin yang membuat Yixing menepuk dahinya sambil mengerang dengan kesal. "Maaf mengecewakanmu," ujar Jongin dengan senyum meringis sambil menepuk dada Yixing dengan pelan. Yixing menepis tangan Jongin dan membalikkan badannya. Bergantian memunggungi tubuh Jongin. Diperlakuakn seperti itu sontak membuat Jongin merenggut kesal. "Jangan marah Xing."

"Aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Jahat!" pekik Jongin sambil memukul bahu Yixing yang membuat pemuda China itu mengaduh. "Kan kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku itu mudah bosan, hingga setiap malam selalu bergati pasangan," ujar Jongin yang membuat Yixing menggeram dengan kesal. "Dan kau benar, aku mudah bosan." Ucapan Jongin membuat Yixing kembali membalikkan badannya. Senyuman lebar gadis tan itu benar-benar membuat Yixing kesal setengah mati.

"Kau menikah saja denganku bagaimana?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin mengerenyitkan dahinya. Tawaran Yixing benar-benar tidak nyambung. "Dulu tiga tahun kita selalu bersama dan hanya sekali dua kali kau bersama pria lain," ujar Yixing yang membuat Jongin terdiam. Gadis tan itu tengah berpikir sekarang dan menatap Yixing dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Berarti kau tidak bosan jika bersamaku kan?" tanya Yixing yang hanya direspon dengan kibasan rambut oleh Jongin.

"Kalau aku menikah denganmu, memangnya aku boleh berkencan dengan pria lain?"

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tuh kan! Tidak mau ah!" seru Jongin yang membuat Yixing gemas saking kesalnya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku cari gadis lain saja," ucap Yixing sambil menarik selimutnya dan berniat untuk tidur. Tapi Jongin malah menggoyang bahu Yixing dengan perlahan. "Apa lagi? Kau sudah menolakku kan?"

"Kalau kau bersama gadis lain aku dengan siapa?"

"Terserah," jawab Yixing dengan singkat. Bayangan Yixing bersama gadis lain hingga menikah membuat Jongin sedikit kesal. "Yang pasti aku tidak mungkin bersama denganmu lagi." Nah kan, pernyataan Yixing kali ini, benar-benar membuat Jongin tidak rela.

"Kita bersama tapi tidak usah menikah!" seru Jongin yang membuat Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya. Rasanya Yixing ingin mengacak-acak rambut Jongin saking gemasnya. "Kan sekarang sedang tren, hidup bersama tanpa menikah," ujar Jongin sambil cengengesan. "Ayolah~ kau tega meninggalkanku?"

"Maaf, aku lebih sayang pada ibuku yang merengek meminta cucu," lagi jawaban Yixing membuat Jongin tergagap dengan terkejut. "Dan aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan seumur hidupku untuk meladeni wanita yang mudah bosan, pergi dan datang seenaknya."

"Tapi kan kau duluan yang meninggalkanku!" seru Jongin dengan kesal. "Dua tahun! Di Berlin lagi! Kau lupa meninggalkanku sendirian disini?!" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin mengerang dengan kesal melihat ekspresi Yixing. "Kau pikir kenapa aku sering mendatangi apartemenmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu!"

"Tapi kan, kau bersama Chanyeol dan kata Jongdae kau selalu berganti pasangan setiap malamnya."

"Itu karena kau tidak membalas pesanku dan menghilang begitu saja!" teriak Jongin dengan kesal bahkan sambil menendang tubuh Yixing. "Kalau kau ingin menikahiku, kau hanya perlu membuatku tidak mudah bosan saja!" seru Jongin dengan dada naik turun saking kesalnya pada namja China yang menatapnya dengan terperangah. Jongin gemas melihat wajah Yixing yang seperti ini. "Mudahkan?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Pernah melakukan sex di kamar mandi?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jongin. "Mau coba?" kini Jongin menatap namja berlesung pipi itu dengan bingung. Kenapa Yixing selalu bertanya dan menawarkan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan topik pembicaraan. "Katanya supaya kau tidak bosan."

"Tidak seperti itu juga!" erang Jongin dengan nada memelas. Berbicara dengan Yixing benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Ya sudah.. disini saja.." ujar Yixing dengan sebegitu simpelnya yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. Raut wajah Yixing yang berubah, tentu membuat Jongin kelabakan. Dan gadis tan itu sontak bergerak untuk turun dari ranjang milik Yixing.

Tapi Yixing langsung menangkap tubuh Jongin dengan cepat. Entah latihan dari mana, kini Yixing dengan sama cepatnya sudah melepaskan celana dalam Jongin. Wajar, Jongin langsung menjerit dengan keras saat Yixing memaksa kedua pahanya terbuka dengan lebar.

"YIXING GILAAAAA!"

.

.

.

_Celakanya hanya kau lah yang pantas untuk ku banggakan_

_Hanya kau yang sanggup untuk aku andalkan_

_Diantara peri aku selalu menantimu_

.

.

.

**END**

**Cieeeeeeee~ geje hahahahaha**


End file.
